When The Skies Meet
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: Title subject to change. Some how the Psych members wake up in a new year, with new technology and new threats. Battling through and meeting other cops from the time they have to over come crimes and mysteries, trying to get back home. Rating may go up. Shassie and Jorian. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first attempt at a crossover! So I'm a big fan of Psych and Almost Human and I'm surprised no one else has done this. They're in the same time period in this, so 2048.**_

_**Warning: This is Shassie AND Jorian. Don't like? Don't read!**_

* * *

**Psych**

Shawn woke up with a throbbing headache, trying to figure out where he was. He struggled to remember what happened and yelped when someone groaned and shifted under him.

"Lassie! Sorry," Shawn got off of the slightly older man, wincing as his head throbbed again.

"What happened?" Juliet asked from nearby, getting off of the floor as everyone else started to come to.

"I don't know." Carlton scowled. "Last I remember Spencer and I were arguing, then I wake up and he's on top of me."

Shawn looked around wildly. "Guys? What happened to the precinct?" He grabbed a clear paper-like thing and it lit up as his thumb touched the top right corner, one of Carlton's half finished forms. He yelped in surprise, dropping it back onto the desk and watching as it became clear again. "Quick! Call the police, someone tampered with our stuff!"

"We _are_ police, Spencer." Carlton rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What year is it?"

"Twenty fourth eight." McNab answered.

"We've been asleep for thirty eight years?" Shawn asked incredulously.

"Not sleeping." Gus blinked slowly. "I think we traveled through time."

* * *

**_Haha! Is it a cliffhanger? Is it not? I don't know! Lolz. In thinking of rotating every two or so chapters between the two fandoms, I'll put at the top which one it is, just so you can get a grip of what's happening on each side. They will meet, of course, but that happens later. Thanks for reading! Peace out! ~Cat._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_What is this? A second chapter so soon? Has Cat gotten sick? Nah. I'm just really excited about this story. I went back and fixed the errors in the first chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Psych**

"Time travel?" Carlton raised a questioning eyebrow. "That technology isn't even possible."

"It might be here." Gus said. "If we had simply been sleeping we would be all old and wrinkly."

"Not necessarily." Shawn piped up. "Captain America lasted seventy years sleeping in ice."

"That's a-" Carlton was cut off by Juliet and Gus shaking their heads frantically, and the pitiful pout Shawn was giving him. "Seeing as we didn't wake up in ice, I doubt that's the case."

"Yeah, you're right." Shawn nodded, pacing around slightly and coming to a stop in front of the window. He was staring outside with a shocked expression. "Todo, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"What?" Carlton asked.

Gus walked over to Shawn. "He meant to say, 'I don't think we're in Santa Barbra anymore.'"

"Let me see." Carlton pushed Shawn, who was still gaping at the view out the window, away to see what they were talking about.

Indeed, the surroundings of the precinct were different. Tall buildings that touched the clouds and newer buildings. Carlton frowned, trying to recall anything that would say where they were.

"That's impossible. People can't just pick up a building and move it somewhere new. Especially with people inside, and since this is a police building it's illegal, they'd have needed a contract and the chief's signature." Carlton grumbled, starting to pace.

Shawn scowled out the window. "I've got to call my dad." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, not exactly surprised to see it was different as well, and tried to call his father. No answer.

"Shawn, you're father wasn't in the precinct when this happened. What if he didn't travel through time like us and he's aged and possibly passed away?" Juliet tried to put a comforting hand on Shawn's shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"No, he can't be dead. I know we weren't on the best of terms but he can't be dead." Shawn shook his head, having to sit down at Juliet's desk.

"It's very possible, Spencer." Carlton said grimly.

"No it's not. I know he's alive and out there somewhere."

"Shawn calm down, panicking and going into shock won't help anyone." Gus said, putting his hands on Shawn's shoulders and making him look him in the eyes.

Shawn had a faraway look in his eyes and even though Carlton didn't favour him, he didn't like the look. "We'll find your father, Spencer."

Shawn nodded slowly, tears streaming down his face. "He's not dead..."

* * *

**_I'm sorry Shawn! There had to be drama and I don't really know how to write Henry. Basically the same way I'd write my dad but... I'm sorry! About what Lassie says, I don't know anything about moving buildings. I could be wrong about needing a contract but it sounded smart... Anyhow, chapter two is up. I'm wanting this to be long, like WHS which I should really be updating... Thanks for reading and let me know how you like it! Peace out! ~Cat._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bros I'm so excited! I don't really have a plot and I don't see an end in the close future for this fic but it's still fun! Love you kittens!_**

* * *

**Almost Human**

John was about to leave the precinct when Sandra called him back. "John, we have some unusual activity near the Cole Tower, would you mind going to check it out?"

"Not at all Captain." He threw his jacket back on with a grin. Walking back towards his desk he tried to suppress the feeling of excitement that was taking over.

"What are you smiling about Kennex? You got a new girlfriend?"

"Very funny Richard." His smile dipped slightly. "I was called out to check out some funny business. You should probably step out though, you're making everyone dumber."

Paul's smirk wavered. "You're gonna pay for that Kennex."

John shrugged. "You say that all the time."

"John, you shouldn't intimidate him." Dorian's smooth voice said right behind him, causing John to get goose bumps and the hair on the back of his neck to stand up.

John turned, acting as though nothing happened. "Where were you Dee? We have a case." He headed for the precinct doors. "Get in the car."

Dorian smiled softly. "Alright John." Following John with a deep grin he climbed into the passenger seat. "Can I drive?"

"No." John said, starting the car and heading towards Cole Tower. Pulling into the parking lot of the tower he got out of the cruiser, staring up at the tall mirroring windows.

He looked around, spotting a person duck behind the building. "Over there." He muttered to Dorian, readying his gun.

They snuck closer, finding a group of girls sitting in a circle.

"Ace! You're back, what took you so long?"

"I lost my target and had to find him again." The one John had spotted muttered, shrugging her hood down to reveal bright red hair.

"You get him?" Another asked, stroking her dark purple hair.

"Of course I did Violet." Ace said proudly.

John turned to Dorian. "These are those psychopaths they call The Sisterhood?" Dorian nodded. "Let's cube them."

Dorian nodded again. Following John they jumped into the clearing. "Freeze, police!" Dorian barked, glaring down each girl individually.

They scattered, all except Violet and Ace who stood staring blankly at them. "Why should we do that?"

"Isn't it much more fun to fight?" Giggles Ace, pulling a card from her sleeve. "It'll be fun to chase down a cop, I could use this opportunity."

"What are you talking about?" John asked slowly.

"Haven't you heard, Detective? The Sisterhood fears no one, not even you petty 'cops.'" Ace barked with laughter.

John grimaced. "Who's your leader?"

"Don't you know?" Violet giggled. "Ice choreographers all of it." She grinned crookedly.

"Where is she?" Dorian asked.

"Why would we tell you that?" Ace tilted her head.

John didn't answer. He glanced at Dorian and the DRN immediately understood. Dorian kept the girls' attentions. "You could tell us here and now or you can tell us later in the interrogation room." Dorian spoke steadily.

"We won't be going anywhere." The girls spoke together then glanced at each other and giggled wickedly.

John snuck behind them, taser ready. The girls turned back to Dorian. Violet was the only one to notice John was missing and as she went to tell Ace, John struck.

Ace jolted, twitching and falling as the electricity arched through her body. Violet glared, bolting away and scampering up the wall of the building. John cursed, angry that she had gotten away.

"You have the right to remain silent." He said to Ace, putting the cuffs on her wrists. He had Dorian help him get her into the back of the cruiser. "Let's get her back to the precinct." He started the car and started to drive back to the precinct.

* * *

**_The Sisterhood members are all mine. Thanks for reading! Peace out! ~Cat._**


End file.
